Water Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Water Manipulation, see here. The ability to control, generate and/or absorb water and moisture. Also Known As *Aquakinesis *Hydrokinesis *Hydromancy *Hydrogenesis *Liquid Control/Manipulation *Waterbending *Water Release/Suiton Capability The user can control liquids, some users may be limited to relatively pure water. Almost all forms of Water Manipulation involve moving and shaping a body of water to the user's desire: lifting, parting or otherwise manipulating its form and/or density. Water can easily serve as weapon, either by shaping into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropped to smother opponent or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, one can be used to create several natural phenomena. Application *Create, shape and manipulate water at will, using it as beams/blasts or focused bullets/edges, binding/stopping people/objects etc.. **Manipulate tides. **Control ocean currents. **Create tsunamis or tidal waves. **Create water bubbles that can travel underwater. *Aquatic Adaptation *Density Manipulation and Pressure Control controlling water molecules to make water 'solid'. ** Elemental Constructs of solidified water, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Water Walking *Water Surfing *Vibration Emission in/on water including inside someone. Techniques Alcohol Manipulation *Control alcohol-based substance, even right down to pure alcohol known as ethanol. 'Bodily Fluid Control/Manipulation *Control bodily fluid like saliva, sweat, tears, gastric juice, and possible watery bodily waste. *May include Lactose Manipulation. Bubble Generation *Ability to create or control bubbles to attack targets, even give them acid-like traits. This could also include carbonated drinks, like soda. Dehydration *Remove all water from an area or vessel, including people. It may be stored in a container, left to waste or atomized which completely destroys the water. Targets or victims of dehydration shrivel and turn to dust. Viscosity Control/Manipulation *Psychically control and manipulate the volume and thickness of liquids. One with this power and ability could thicken water to allow flotation. This ability could also be used to thicken liquids into a thick glue to prevent escape or to thin the blood of foes. This ability can prevent liquids from dripping out of containers at a normal rate by turning them extremely thick, or trap foes underwater conditions to be rendered in suspended animation. Atmidokinesis/Nephokinesis/Nephelokinesis/Hygrokinesis/Mist/Vapor/Steam/Cloud Manipulation *Control the gaseous form of water, such as clouds and steam. Thermal Manipulation *Alter the kinetic energy in water-molecules chancing its temperature from boiling to freezing. Leads to: **Ice Manipulation and/or Ice Mimicry. Water Mimicry *Transform any part of their bodies into water, while remaining united and conscious. Associations *Acid Manipulation. *Blood Manipulation. *Lunar Manipulation may increase the power of this ability. *Water Propulsion. Limitations *Susceptible to Electricity Manipulation. *Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (lakes, ponds, seas, oceans) is exhausting. *Can be opposed by Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation. *Those with Sand Manipulation could use silicate particles to absorb the moisture from water. *May not be effective against Oil Manipulation since oil is hydrophobic, meaning repelled from water. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers